Batfamily: Life Boats
by McNineSpike
Summary: Dick Grayson raids Bruce's mailbox, finding a cruise guide. The Dragon Cruise-Line docks in Santa Prisca for 48 hours. Going on a family cruise over Winter Break is the perfect cover. They're investigating Bane's venom operation and trying to link it to a string of brutal murders in Gotham. When they find the truth, suddenly, the tide turns. The mission takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope everyone enjoys the Batfamily's newest adventure. Keep in mind the Sea is an unpredictable beast that not even the Dark Knight can tame!

Rated: T (JT's potty mouth)

Disclaimer: Just in case DC thinks things have changed since I last posted a story, here's a disclaimer to prove they indeed haven't! I do not own DC/Warner or any member of the Batfamily. If I did this shit would be cannon and a lot of other DC shit would not. Namely, Jason's death, Damian's death, Death of the Family (jK love that arc) but you get it...there is a theme here... Alright, I hope this Disclaimer was mildly entertaining, now on to bigger and better things!

Chapter One

We Need a Vacation...

Dick Grayson pulls into the Manor's drive, hopping off his bike, he dismounts. Shrugging out of his Helmet and leather riding jacket he goes for the front door. It seems weird entering the house this way, but he's determined to. On Dick's days off he likes to pretend he's normal... Ha yeah, fancy that, but it's true sometimes Dick likes to pretend that entering threw the front door is a normal occurrence. He's sure Alfred will appreciate it.

Pulling open the mailbox, humming an old carny tune to himself, he siphons the mail. Bills, bills, bills for Wayne Enterprises, for Wayne Manor, bills for the baby birds' private school, bills from his college, lots and lots of bills. With each passing envelope it seems like there will be no end to all the bills. Half occupied with the mail, humming his tune, and pulling his keys from his pocket, he almost misses it. The 'it' is a thick envelope wedged in between Gotham Heating and Electric and Bruce's taxes, if it weren't for his crazy ninja bat skills he might have missed it.

Nonetheless, he didn't.

"Nice," Dick says, azure eyes opening wider, scanning the contents of the package. This is exactly what Bruce and the fam need.

Another Vacation!

Ever since their wonderful trip to Disney last year, Dick's been craving another family outing. It really helped them bond. After the Vacation Bruce and Jason even speak to one another. Jason is actually living under the roof of Wayne Manor again. That's all of them together Tim, Damian, Alfred, Bruce and sometimes a wayward Dick Grayson when he's recovering from Nightwing duties. Of course, the girls drop by now and again, especially Cass, when things at Batman Inc are going slow. Stephanie, Tim, Damian and Jason even go to the same private secondary school. Cass is also enrolled, but sometimes needs to travel, so she takes online classes as well.

It's also become a common sight to see Batman, Robin and Catwoman all fighting together on patrols. A little Disney magic helped to charm away Bruce's ultra paranoia, so he shares intel with Catwoman as well. It is safe to say she is the only wingless hero in their flock. Besides, sometimes Cats can get into places birds never could.

Safe to say, she's an asset to their team and an essential part to their family.

And this...well Dick's done many things, but cruising hasn't been one of them. A cruise sounds really nice, it's exactly what they need. A floating vessel, coasting on uncharted waters, sailing into the sunset...

"Master Richard, are you going to stand outside all day committing a federal offense by reading Master Bruce's mail, or are you going to come inside before your brothers can finish the chocolate chip cookies? Perhaps, you just don't want any..."

"Cookies?" Dick asks, "I'm coming."

Dick smiles, looking up at Alfred, waving the envelope, "Look at this Alf!"

He steps inside, hanging his jacket, kicking off his shoes, and putting away the rest of the bills. Cruise line package in hand Dick backflips into the kitchen.

Alfred looking on, a small smile playing at his lips. The old butler follows his young master to the kitchen where the rest of his charges are no doubt fighting over the last cookie.

"I saw it first!"

"I was born first!"

"TT, you are all wrong, I am superior!"

Dick lands in the kitchen, sliding the envelope on to the kitchen counter. The skidding envelope catches three pairs of trained eyes, and they follow the sight. This leaves Dick enough time to grab the last cookie, taking the first bite, claiming his prize. Hum, and what a sweet prize. Alfred's cookies must come from heaven because they are almost godly. Each little chocolate chip melts perfectly, yet the cookie is never chewy or soggy.

There is nothing worse than a soggy cookie.

However, the envelope was just a brief distraction. Once each pair of trained eyes assessed it, deducing it was not an explosive, all the shades of blue turned back to Dick. Guilty, with a mouth full of cookie.

He shrugs, "you're all wrong, I was born first so therefore I saw it first-"

Damian opens his mouth,

"And because I saw it first, this makes me, Dick Grayson, lovable Nightwing and gift from acrobatic gods a superior form of being," he takes another bite, "little bros, I just powned you all..."

Dick gets the bat scowls, lots of bat scowls, it's a good thing he's immune to them.

"Jerk..." Tim says, "I saw it first..."

"I'm sure you did," Dick says.

"Maybe we should call you the cookie boy blunder, asshole," Jason says, mopping up the crumbs left on the plate with sticky chocolate fingers, "I hope it's burnt."

"...Alf's cookies, not likely," Dick licks his fingers, "hum, hum, hum, so yummy."

"Choke," Jason 'coughs,' smirking.

"Aw, Jay you say the nicest things..." Dick batts his eyes, "how about you Dami, how mad are you? I stole the last cookie."

"TT,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dick says, he finishes it. He stares at his brothers, plus Alfred standing in the doorway.

"I come baring the gifts of Bruce's mailbox," he says, finishing the cookie. He leans back in his chair, "it's come to my attention that we have not had a vacation in nearly a year..."

"Where are you going with this Grayson?

Dick pats the cruise line package, "take a peek," he says, passing Damian the envelope, "tell me that doesn't look awesome."

Damian, Tim, and Jason all crowd together, craning their necks to pour over the color cruise line pamphlet. OUt of the corner of his azure eyes Dick even sees Alfred take some interest. The pamphlet is colorful, reds, yellows, and blues weaving together in a sunset over looking the ocean. In a panel juxtaposed to the breath taking sunset the lush interior of a balcony room is shown. Finally, rounding out the enticing cruise cover is a picture of a family, smiling, holding hands, running to the clear crystal waters of some far away beach. That is the panel that first caught Dick's eye, another vacation, that's just what they need.

The batboys look up, at each other, then down at the pamphlet again.

Dick opens the pamphlet revealing a few more pictures of breathtaking sunsets, families laughing, and luxurious rooms.

"Breathe it in guys...wouldn't this be so awesome?"

"TT, father would never go for it," Damian says, "besides, the rest of the brainless oafs and I have school."

"Winter break is coming up!" Dick begins, "the cruise is only for a week. We've locked up all the loonies," Dick grins, presenting the winning argument, "besides, it's no secret Bruce's been wanting to take a closer look at Bane's venom operation, figure out why high doses of venom have been popping up in murder cases all around Gotham," he jabs a finger down at the cruise guide pamphlet, "guess where the cruise docks at for a full 48 hours?"

"Santa Prisca?" Tim asks.

"That's right Timbo, Santa Prisca," Dick's practically jumping up and down, "it's the perfect cover," he beams, "what do you think Jaybird?"

"I am in," He shrugs, "as long as there is a nude beach with plenty of hot babes."

"Yeah, I'm sure we could find you one of those."

"Timmy?" Dick questions, looking over at his brother who is curiously studying the pamphlet.

He looks up, "hm, I'm in too. You're right Dick it is a good cover and it's better than hanging around here in the cold."

"Yep, yep, you know Dinah's been dying to take another crack at Gotham with the birds. Plus, Babs can help from aboard the ship. It's a win-win!"

Alfred clears his throat, "young sirs, if there is going to be a mission I'd say you might need further assistance from the vessel itself. What do you say to that?"

They turn to the old butler, "yes, Alf, you gotta come!"

The smallest smile creeps up on Alfred's face, "it would be my honor sirs. Say, who else shall be joining us on this venture?" Alfred steps further into the kitchen taking one of the cruise pamphlets, "surely, all the female members of our flock, plus Ms. Kyle. Perhaps, doctor Thompkins? She could tend to any injuries sustained on the mainland."

Jason elbows Alfred in the arm, "ah, you got it Alf!" a blush creeps up on the old butler's normally pale features, "got the hots for a doctor, huh?"

"She is a capable woman Master Jason, I'm thinking of any possible injuries and how we might best tend to them while sailing the seas."

"Sure, sure," Dick chimes in, he gives Alfred the Grayson _look_, "I'm sure she is a capable woman."

"Stop harassing Alfred," Tim chimes in, "I think bringing Dr. Thompkins along is a wonderful idea."

"Suck up..." Jason whispers.

"Master Jason, do I need to reacquaint your mouth with my mothers lovely lavender scented soap? Mind your tongue."

Jason looks down, "yes Alfred."

Dick wraps his arms around them all, "so it's settled guys, we're going on a cruise!" He breathes in his brothers mixtures of scents, smiling.

Bruce walks through the kitchen doors and the sight that meets his eyes makes the tiniest half smile appear on his face. His boys in a group hug, no doubt initiated by Dick, the self-proclaimed sun of the family. All their raven haired heads crammed together, arms wrapping around one another protecting each other. This is all Bruce wants, just, just for all his boys to get a long. They are not perfect, but they are functional. A functional team and a functional family...for the most part.

"Ah, Jay you smell like seven dirty batmobiles!"

"Well then get your face out of my armpit replacement."

"TT, I can't breathe in here..."

"Just a little longer guys, we gots to feel the love."

"Shut up!"three out of four voices yell, trying to no avail to get free from the hug monster's embrace.

Bruce and Alfred look at each other, neither suppresses the full blown smile playing at their lips. Bruce decides to intervene before group hugging turns into group sparring. Last time that happened he lost the crystal chandelier. He had to toss two Indian rugs because they just weren't the same after the blood stains. Plus, three Chinese vases, gifts from upper crust associates, so it didn't really matter, but nonetheless there was a lot of glass.

He clears his throat.

Damian is first to free his face from the group hug, "TT, father, when did you get here?"

Jason straightens up, "more importantly how long have you been standing there?"

Bruce smirks, "long enough to know that you smell like seven dirty batmobiles."

Dick is the last to free himself from the tangle of limbs, "what are you doing home so early?"

Bruce looks down at his watch, "it's seven-thirty," he sits at the counter between Tim and Damian, glancing at the empty plate of cookies, "Alfred you wouldn't-"

From the cookie jar, Alfred pulls out one last cookie. He gives it to Bruce, "I scavenged this one for you Master Bruce, it was a dangerous mission indeed. Keeping it from these cookie monsters, but I was successful."

Bruce takes a bite, "Hmm, so good Alfred, thank you."

"Not a problem Sir," he turns to the boys, who are currently giving him death level bat scowls. Alfred smirks, "young sirs, I taught Master Bruce that scowl." The old butler collects the empty cookie plate, rinsing it in the sink.

"So how were your days a school," Bruce asks, finishing the cookie.

Tim smiles, answering first, "pretty good I got an A on that calc test."

Bruce nods, "and you?" He looks at Damian whose glancing down at the table, "how was your day Damian."

"TT, fine..."

"it doesn't sound like everything went fine," Bruce begins, "if you want to tell us you can."

"Jason?" Bruce turns to his once wayward son, to the star who finally found north once again, "tell me about your day."

"Uneventful, Senior year is a joke anyway, I've already been excepted to University."

"Just keep your grades up and we won't have a problem, okay?"

"Uh-huh, whatever," Jason shrugs, "I'll try...maybe..."

Bruce pats his wayward son on the shoulder, "that's all I ask for chum." He looks down at the cruise pamphlets, splayed out on the table. He picks one up, scanning it. The sunset on the front draws his blue eyes in. Bruce's only been on a hand full of cruises, all them in Gotham's foggy waters. The thought of sailing with his family on the seas, vacationing on foreign beaches does interest him. But he can't leave, who will protect Gotham? Green Arrow made it clear he was done with Gotham's underground. This trip, it's just not in the cards. Maybe he'll let the boys go alone... But no, Bruce quickly banishes the thought. Letting them go by themselves would be practically asking for a lawsuit. Despite popular belief he does not like those.

The boys are quiet around him. He looks up into their expecting faces. Each pair of blue eyes stare back, in those pairs of orbs he sees it. His family, the people he gladly lay down his life for. His boys, finally under one roof. Together, he can't deny them.

He can't besides, he did notice that the cruise line does stop in Santa Prisca for a full 48 hours. That'd be enough time for Batman to gain some additional primary source intel on Bane. And more importantly, Bane's drug expanding operation. Maybe he'll gain enough intel to even tie the street gang murders to him. Though that would be unlikely, it's still worth a shot.

"We'll have to check the ships safety record, get blueprints, and make sure to pack extra sunscreen for Tim," Bruce says, "I can check databases for the Dragon Cruise Line, the boys can work on the blueprints, and Alfred, can you handle the sunscreen?" He smirks, "we do not want a repeat of Disney."

"Wait?" Dick begins, "does this mean where going?" he beams, "I knew it! It was the Bane angle wasn't it?"

"Ha yeah, the Bane angle and the sunsets."

Later That Night

Gotham

"Cave to Batman ETA to Cave? The baby birds are getting peckish." Nightwing's voice echoes over his com link, "robin is pissed you ditched him..."

Bruce rolls his eyes, ducking away from another well aimed punch. He rolls into the comfortable fighting style of jujitsu with just a little touch of boxing. The leather clad blur in front of him moves fast. With a flexible speed that is hard to match, the snap of her whip echoes in the bustling night time air. She spin kicks forward, aiming low for his solar plexus, but misses hitting empty air and shadow where the dark knight once stood. Facing open air she backflips toward him, landing in a ready stance. He faces her face impassive even though both of their hearts are raising with adrenaline from the fight.

His opponent easily contracts his blows, "Come on grandpa you can do better than that," she purrs, backflipping away from him again. Catwoman is good, too good, to get caught robbing a low end jewelry store. So really, there is only one logical conclusion... She missed him. And robbing jewelry stores is how she shows her love. She lands atop a gargoyle, looking down at him.

"Batman?" Nightwing asks, this time his voice reflects slight tones of concern, "do you need back up?"

Batman smirks, quickly tapping the com-link, "nah, I got this covered. Tell Robin that if his homework isn't done by the time I get home," she jumps in front of him rolling forward, "he's benched tomorrow."

Catwoman moves closer, till her lips are near the Bat's com, "tell the babies mommy says hello."

On the other end Nightwing splutters quickly releasing his side of the com. After a few seconds he regains his composure, "oh, oh, oh hi Selina, did you hear about our cruise?" from the other end Nightwing continues, "yeah, he's keeping a Dragon Cruise pamphlet in the second to last left pocket of his utility belt. You should take a peek!" he finishes, "Nightwing out, and don't worry Bats I'll make sure the birdies don't wait up," he laughs, "have fun!"

The com goes quiet. The night around them fades back in, the alarm for the jewelry store ringing below. Sirens blasting, getting closer with each passing second. The two look at each other, smirk, and grapple to the next rooftop. Once atop the next roof away from the police closing in on the bank there is time to talk.

"So my boys are half cat now huh?"

She smiles, placing her goggles atop her head, "they only get my good traits," Catwoman says, patting the seat next to her.

The Dark Knight sits, feet dangling off the rooftop, "grandpa huh?" he says, taking her hand.

"Hey, all I'm saying his your almost-"

Batman closes the distance between their lips, kissing Catwoman. A gloved hand tenderly cups her face, pulling her closer. On her lips he tastes his city, his passion, she is what he needs. She loves him when she's with him and doesn't miss him when he's gone. Their kiss deepens, and lips part, allowing the complete tastes of her to wash over him. All he loves, all he protects.

She rests both her hands on his shoulders, breathing him in. This is perfect, Batman under all the Kevlar and pain, really is a bleeding heart, vulnerable. He just wants to save the world and love it too. No matter all his ruff edges, she can always smooth them away. He tastes like her city, her home, her passion. Batman is not an end to her message, her independence, he is the reason for it. Her gloved hands stretch down, feeling the slightly rapid rise and fall of his chest. The smooth curve of his chest, his unbreakable body is such a stark contrast to his very breakable heart. And she is among the few who are allowed in, who can see the true darkness of his shadows. And she loves him more for it.

She pulls away, smiling, "Hm, I take it back," she nips the bottom of his lips slightly, "that is not an old man's kiss," she pulls the cruise pamphlet from his belt, looking down, "hmm, this looks nice..."

Batman opens it for her, "take a look."

She scans the registry, "all you can eat," she winks, "I know a certain hood will enjoy that, wifi cafes very important for Red, a gym complete with different style targets for Robin, and wow, does that say a on board Circus?" her face lights up, "that's perfect for Nightwing!"

Batman takes her face in his hands, "Selina?"

She matches the level of passion shown in his broken blue eyes, "yes Bruce."

He leans in, kissing her again, "have I ever told you I love you?"

Her heart actually stops at those words. Those words are like a wall around her that just, without warning, shattered into a million pieces. Shattered, leaving the fully exposed heart of the knight.

She breaks the kiss, pulling away slightly, "I just thought it was implied," she kisses the top of his nose just barely visible under the cowl, "I love you too."

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up," he says, getting to his feet, "so pack your things..."

"What?"

"I mean, do you want to come?"

"Yes, yes, of course but I thought it was just going to be you and the boys?"

"Nope, we're taking the whole family," he pulls the cape around him, "I'll brief you on the mission tomorrow over breakfast?"

Selina stands, readying her whip, "sounds good," she bends her needs getting ready to jump, "give Robin a hug for me."

Before Batman can answer she's gone, "I will..." he says, then he too disappears into the thickness of Gotham's night.

**A/n Alright first chapter! I hope everyone enjoys! I promise there will be less BrucexSelina in the next chapter, but I needed to show how she got on board for the Santa Prisca ****mission! The next chapter will feature Tim, Jason, Stephanie, and Damian as they navigate the last day of school before Winter Break. Also Selina and Bruce will talk about the mission. Dick will try to bring Babs on board. **

**Also I apologize for a slightly OOC Bruce, but I'm not basing him off of the New-52 representation. I'm basing him sort of off my head cannon, so sorry. If you don't like daddybats! **

**Finally, This can be considered a sequel to "A Batfamily Vacation," there are slight references to it in the beginning. PLEASE! You DO NOT! have to read that first! If you did, that's awesome and I thank you for continuing to follow my stories, but if you DIDN'T not a big deal! There will be NO MORE references to it in the next few chapters. I simply wanted to establish that this takes place in the same universe.  
**

**PLEASE, PLEASE leave me a review! I love to know what everyone thinks! Besides, updates come WAY faster when people review! And I have an awesome plot and fluffy stuff planned. **

**Thanks so much for reading! :) **

**Make sure to feel the aster everyone! **

**McNineSpike! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! I loved getting your feed back! It will help me improve and continue to write the story. If you ever have any questions or if something does not add up, please leave me a review asking about it. I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! **

**Alright I promised no more long Author's Notes and I'm sticking to that promise! :) Please enjoy Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

Snowflakes On the Windshield

Sunset in the Air

There is only one thing Jason Todd hates more than the Joker and Black Mask combined, his alarm clock, ringing at 5:30 on a monday morning. The Clown Prince of Crime has nothing _nothing _on Father Time, now that son of a bitch is evil. Breaking into his dreamland, causing him to rise. The incessant beeping is ten times more piercing and painful than any crowbar. Each blow, each beep, is like another swing, causing teal eyes to flutter open and close. Open and close yet again, he rolls over.

"Ah, hell," one eye open, one closed, he fumbles for the snooze button, "Only a few more minutes," that's all he needs.

He'll just close his eyes...

Downstairs Tim finishes pouring the serial for his breakfast, warm milk, because really there is no other way to go. Idly bouncing on the balls of his feet he stands eating his breakfast at the counter. Alfred doesn't normally rise till six, so he can use the jaws of life to pry Jason from his sleeping slumber. Only the old butler is brave enough to venture into the sleepy lion's den.

Tim is not suicidal, waking Jason is not a way he'd like to die.

Once he lays out his bowl, spoon, and Frosted Flakes, he places the milk into the microwave.

That done, he turns his attention to the Batfamily's secret weapon. A weapon so top secret, yet essential, to all their lives, the coffee maker. That is one quintessential part of all their mornings. There is not a person living within Wayne Manor's walls that does not depend on the magical brown substance. Part of him thinks that Batman should make his own batshaped coffee maker. That would be priceless, he'd help design that.

The coffee machine starts to sing it's wonderful morning song just as Tim's milk finishes heating in the microwave.

Perfect timing.

Just as he pours the milk a drooping daddybats trudges into the kitchen. His shoulders hunched, he merely grunts at Tim. And you know what, Tim is okay with that greeting because it's pretty friendly for the morning.

Bruce begins to stare at the coffee maker, willing it to speed up. He needs his morning brew, the toxic smell of crunching coffee beans is making his mouth water. Morning coffee, afternoon coffee, late night batcave coffee, that's how he survives. It's not a top secret nor a big logical leap but the brown substance does give the Bat a certain mysterious air about him. Countless times the big S has asked him how he pulls the hours he does, not super bat magic, no, just, just coffee.

The machine finishes it's lonely morning song and Bruce picks up a mug. Anticipation fills him as he watches the liquid swirl together and the steam rise.

He inhales.

How sweet?

He takes the first sip, "ah," perfection, "Tim?" he questions, blue eyes poking out from above his mug, "good morning."

Tim takes another bite of his serial, "hey, Bruce," he says, "can you pass me a-"

Before Tim can finish his disjointed morning sentence a mug of wonderful, hot, liquid energy is thrust into his hand. The intense heat scolds him slightly, but it's okay, it's a welcomed pain. It wakes his nerves from their otherwise numbed state.

He takes the first sip, "hmm, thanks Bruce," he places the mug down on the table. He sits at the counter pulling his bowl of serial close.

From next to him Bruce pours his own bowl of serial, "coffee is good for you Tim," he smirks, "it has mental healing properties."

Tim smirks, "No it doesn't, you totally just made that up!"

Bruce shrugs, "maybe?"

Dick trudges into the kitchen. Morning is the only time the acrobat allows his feet to drag. In much the same way Bruce grunted his greeting, Dick does the same. He turns to the coffee maker, gazing at it like a dream come true. He pours a cup. He takes care to add the exact amount of sugar, four packs, and milk, drowns most of the brown liquid turning it the lightest shade of mocha.

His blue eyes poke over the rim of his cup, "good morning guys, what are your plans for the day?" he stretches a little, "I'ma try to bring Babs on board for our little adventure. By the way Bruce, the blueprints we found yesterday are on the computer downstairs," rubbing the back of his neck he places his mug of coffee down next to Bruce, "it was sort of weird, it took us a while to crack the encryption... I guess foreign encryption has actually improved over the years. It doesn't matter though," he elbows Tim causing him to lose the last few Frosted Flakes balancing precariously on his spoon.

"Watch it," Tim warns, "do not mess with my food this early in the morning."

Dick waves him off, "yeah, yeah, I was just going to give you a complement," he sips his coffee, "maybe I won't."

"TT, good call Grayson I'd say Drake doesn't deserve a compliment after what he did to me last night," Damian comes into the kitchen, pouting. He goes straight for the coffee maker-

"Damian?" Bruce asks, raising a brow, "what are you doing?"

Damian rolls his eyes, "nothing..." He turns from the coffee maker, going for the massive fridge tucked neatly into the corner of Alfred's kitchen. He ignores the slight chuckle from Drake, he'll pay for that later. Damian grabs the chocolate milk, closing the fridge he picks up a glass. The veins of the glass sparkle in the early morning light coming in from the large bay windows across from the kitchen counter where currently all but two members of the family are sitting.

He pours the milk all the while trying to tune out the sheer grating octaves of Drake's voice. Surely, his presence is enough of a punishment early in the morning. Now, his lame attempts at humor, he does not understand why father doesn't just get rid of him. Even Todd is better. It's true, ever since Disney, sometimes Damian can see Drake in a new light. But most of the time, he just wants to punch the classless oaf in the face. But Damian would like to point out, he no longer wants to kill Drake...most of the time...

"Ah, come on, Dick that's not fair you made me spill my flakes," he smiles bringing his bowl to the sink, "I could use a compliment to help me wake up..."

"TT, Drake you and your ego could use a compliment all the time."

"Not now brat, just drink your milk."

Damian growls, "Drake-"

Bruce decides to intervene before this gets ugly, "boys," he warns, "not right now," he sighs, "apologize."

"For what?" Tim asks, "I didn't do anything."

"And I am at fault? Drake, please."

"Damian," Bruce turns to his youngest boy, "you did instigate Tim," from behind Bruce, Tim sticks his tongue out at Damian.

Bruce turns to Tim, Damian repeats Tim's action, "Tim you did belittle Damian because you know I don't let him drink coffee in the morning," he continues, "and seeing as you both are taking this as a joke," he turns back to Damian, "you are both washing the batmobile today after school," he gets up from the table, "make sure you're not late for school."

Once Bruce's back disappears around the corner Tim and Damian turn to each other.

Dick watches them, the early morning sunrise becoming brighter, etching them both out in light. The cold light of winter spilling in threw the drapes as Tim and Damian square off once again.

He places a hand on both their shoulders, "babybirds," he begins, "you know daddybats sees all," he shakes his head, pulling away slightly, "the 'tongue thing...it wasn't going to work," he smiles, "once Jason and I tried that, and he made us clean the entire Batcave for a week."

He takes his mug to the sink, "you two got off easy," he places a hand on his hips, pondering, "I wonder what's mellowed him out?"

Turning the sink on, he rolls up his sleeves, "hmm, oh and by the way, I was going to say, before this whole breakfast fiasco, good job Tim. We couldn't have cracked the encryption without you. And Damian, even though bats ditched you last night; I commend you on single-handedly taking down a mugging. I was going to intervene, but nah, you gots it covered. Overall, good work from both of you last night."

Damian turns, leaving the kitchen, "I am always superior Grayson."

Dick nods, knowing that's Damian's version of 'thank you.'

Tim nods, heading out behind his smaller, meaner version.

UPSTAIRS:

The hallways are all very quiet. Lush carpeted halls drown out most all of the noise coming from Jason's room. Key word being 'most,' there is no sound-proofing that could drown out his cursing. To say the least, he's had a bitch of a morning. Got up when Alfred threatened to get the squirt bottle. And once he was awake, he went to the bathroom, oh yep, cut himself shaving. Leaving the bathroom he stubbed his toe this, of course, caused the cursing melt down.

"Ah, shit, shit, shit," he tugs on his white dress shirt, "that stupid fucking door frame."

Jason never understood the dress code everyone who goes to his school is rich anyway, why do they need _equalizers_? It doesn't matter, he likes to think of the dress code as dress _suggestions. _

After searching for his black dress slacks, he finally finds them underneath a pile of dirty socks. Shaking them out he pulls them on, he glances in the mirror, "ah shit, it looks like the replacement threw-up his closet and it landed on me."

At least he can style his hair the way he likes, not giving an F about it. If it's tussled, that's great, if it's shaggy, even better. From under the same pile of socks he pulls his backpack, he pushes loose papers into it. Hoping those loose papers turn out to be his homework in disguise. He shuffles down the stairs.

Downstairs Dick's shrugging into his jacket.

"Good morning Dickface," Jason shoves his feet into dress shoes, "where are you off to this lovely morning?"

"Good morning to you too Jaybird. Actually, I'm going to go talk Babs into joining us," he smirks, "wish me luck."

"Ha yeah, you'll need it after the fight you two had last week. I hope she kicks your ass. How dare you flirt with your X right in front of her," Jason places a hand on his hip, "you punkass player."

"Your Barbra impression needs work," he opens the door. And just then a cold gust of wind decides to blow straight into the house and down the halls of Wayne Manor. Unlike before, cold morning light shining, barely any cloud cover. Now, clouds are rolling in and promising snow.

He closes the door, going back toward the hall closet, "and I wasn't flirting with Kori. She's happy with Roy, you should now that."

He pokes his head into the closet, searching in the dark.

"Dammit, where is that scarf she made me last Christmas?"

Jason smirks, "You mean the one Titus tore up because the demon brat didn't put it away?"

"Ahh, that dog!"

"Loosen your short pants Dickiebird, I got your back..." he pulls the scarf from his bag, "sometimes." The red and green horrendous Christmas nightmare finds it's way around Dick's neck.

"How do I look?"

"You know what don't answer that."

"I was just going to say that red and green mish-mosh brings out the blue of your eyes Mr. Klein."

Dick takes a deep breath, grabbing his keys, "thanks Jaybird," he punches Jason lightly on the arm, "make sure you and the babies aren't late for school." He opens the door once more, "and watch out for Dami, there is something he's not telling us about school, kay?"

"Yep, yep, goldy. Now go woe Miss Gordon, so she takes you back yet again."

Dick closes the door behind him, and Jason goes for the kitchen.

He grabs a quick breakfast bar, pouring himself a mug of coffee he'll drink on the way.

"Replacement," he yells checking his watch, "Demon head," he grabs his bag from the floor, "we've got to go!"

**Dick and Barbra**

"Alright Grayson, make my day," Barbra rolls into her living room, balancing two hot cups of tea on her lap. Dick, in that ridiculous red and green scarf, sits on her couch. But really, the tacky red and green scarf does bring out the azure flecks in his blue eyes.

Imagine her surprise when a puppy-eyed Dick arrived on her doorstep this morning. Now times that look by two-hundred and then you'll get the look on _his _face when she socked him. Miss Gordon is no fool, but maybe, just maybe, she did over react. Dick's never been the cheating type. Besides, she can't blame Kori for the way she makes men feel. It'd be like blaming the snow for being cold, it's just a part of nature. It doesn't help that Dick is a flirting fool. He doesn't even know he's doing it half the time.

How could she not take him back? He wore the hideous scarf she made. Not to mention he brought her green tea, her favorite.

"What is this about a mission and a cruise?" She hands him a cup of the steaming liquid, "you lost me."

"Bane and Santa Prisca, but seriously, lets talk intel. What kind of stuff are we looking at?"

He places a photo on the coffee table, "this is," Dick clears his throat, "sorry was. This was Danny DeVasco, a prize fighter. He is victim number one in this recent murder string. Toxicology reports Bruce and Timmy broke down revealed extremely high doses of venom in his system. He might have been taking it willingly, to boost his chances of winning the prize fight. But then," he places another photo on the table, "victim number two showed up."

"Killing people with Venom? That's not Bane's style," Barbra interrupts taking the next photo from Dick, "and killing women, that's definitely not Bane's style."

"Exactly, this was Vanessa Marksmen her occupation is still unknown. She was killed two days ago and there is no record of her in Gotham before her death."

"She might have been a ghost, trained to disappear. That would explain why there is no record of her in our system. I can assure you Dick, if there is a trace of her, I'll find it," Babs cracks her knuckles, "was the MO the same for Marksman and Devasco? What links them?"

Dick sets down his mug, "only venom... Among all these kills that is the only common denominator."

"Hmm, could venom be a forensic countermeasure for the police, or even for us? Maybe the killer wants to throw us off."

"Maybe... There is something else," He picks up a spreadsheet with massive amounts of data on it.

Barbra takes it, "what's this?"

"It's all a spreadsheet Jason made last night. Jaybird broke down all the different variations of Venom being used in these kills. You see," he sips his green tea, "not even the Venom is the same in each case. It seems like each dose it tailored specifically to each victim, it's weird."

"I'd say, so why will Santa Prisca help us?"

Dick smiles a devilish grin. A grin Barbra only sees when he's in costume. A grin that leaves his blue eyes wide and his dimples popping up proudly.

"We have to raid Bane's Venom operation, so we can confirm all the different forms of Venom Bane has or is testing. Then, we're going to look on the island for similar cases to see if maybe this guy practiced on Santa Prisca first. Besides, we have to confirm that Bane, in fact, is not behind this. And you know how it is they're always a few loose shadows hanging around Santa Prisca. We'll probably try and 'pick there brains' too."

"Wow, that sounds...eventful." Barbra smiles, "but, why should I go?"

He looks up, "Because, I want you to come. And you can help dig up intel from aboard the boat. Besides, hello, cruising! Now that is asterous. Did you know they have an on board Circus!"

"Now," Barbra leans forward, "that does sound asterous," her red hair spilling over her shoulders. Dick meets her half way. First, their lips barely brush, just a taste.

Dick pulls away slightly, flirting, teasing, "hmm, and there is a Star-deck and at night all you can see are the stars."

Barbra punches him, "Dick, stop teasing and kiss me."

"Yes, Miss Gordon."

**Selina and Bruce **

Selina rests a mug of her tea on the hard wood table of the coffee shop. Bruce is, of course, late. it shouldn't surprise her anymore that man is so busy. Seeing him on the rooftop last night was fun. And she had no idea he was planning another family trip. If he's not careful people in the caped community might start to think that the big bad Bat actually has a heart.

"I'm late," he sits, a cup of coffee already in his hands.

"Hmm," She looks up, "don't worry about it."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good," she smirks, "sleep well last night?" she asks. The tiniest little scratch peeks out from under his shirt collar and if she didn't put it there maybe she wouldn't have noticed it.

He quirks a dark brow, "actually no, some crazy Cat-Lady attacked me."

Her hand slides across the table, gripping his. She looks up to see the amusement lingering in his eyes.

"Aw, that's terrible," she flutters her eyes, "you probably just got in her way..."

Bruce smirks, hiding it as he sips his coffee, "Or maybe said Cat-Lady missed me?"

"Maybe..." She shrugs, "maybe not." She sips her tea again, "now, brief me on this mission."

So Bruce tells her. All about the strange victimology, the varying versions of Venom. And the reason for the Santa Prisca op. All the while Selina nods and grunts at the appropriate times. By the end of the conversation, she needs a tea refill. Not to mention, Bruce is on his second cup of coffee. The bustling sounds of the small coffee shop around them fade as the lunch crowd start to file in. The low coffee shop lighting causes long shadows to dance on the walls and over the floors. The clank of hard-heeled shoes on wood drown out the mass gasp.

"It's snowing!" a kid cheers from next to their parent.

Bruce and Selina seem to come back to reality.

"Well, would you look at that," Selina says, "I bet the boys are happy about this."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I assure you I'll be getting a call any second for an early closing. Jason has his car but it doesn't handle snow very well." Bruce gets up.

"I'll have to go pick them up. So are you in on the mission?"

"Yes," she smiles, "and Bruce?"

"Huh?"

"Can I come with you to pick them up? It's been a while and-"

"Yes," Bruce practically pulls her from the booth. He places a wad of bills on the table and the two leave. As they open the door snowflakes cover them in white flakes like a cold blanket.

Selina climbs in next to Bruce, and he starts the car.

"How come I fee like you wanted me to come..."

"Ha, yeah, they always behave more when you're around for some reason. Besides, you've got good instincts and I want you to tell me if you think Damian is acting strange. I'm afraid he might be getting bullied."

She places a hand on his arm, "wait a second are you okay? You just gave me a compliment. How very un-bat-like of you. You sure you don't wanna take that one back?"

"Selina," Bruce begins, "don't ever repeat this."

She salutes, "aye aye Captain."

"I'm not joking."

She turns to him at a stop light, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, I'm not joking anymore either." she smirks, "lay it on me Batman."

"As I age... I- I"

Selina covers her hand with his own, "I know Bruce. You don't have to say it."

She kisses his battle warn knuckles, "now let's go pick up the baby-birds."

**Lunch Time **

Damian picks up his bag from under his desk. The lunch bell just rang releasing the brainless oafs like animals. They file for the door, Damian finds himself near the end of the line exiting the classroom. He is in no rush because he knows what is waiting for him outside. For the past few days a bunch of upper-crust kids have been picking on him before lunch. Making rude and idiotic comments about Todd and Drake. And even though he hates Drake; Drake is still his to hate. It doesn't _feel _right when they make fun of him.

Not to mention they are very ugly.

Damian exits the class, keeping his head down. If only father would let him show these morons his _other _set of skills. But neither father nor Grayson would appreciate that. Besides, Damian can take it. He is not weak like Drake.

James, the leader of the group, approaches Damian.

"Hey billionaire brat."

Damian does not look up, just keep going.

"I'ma talking to you kid!"

Damian turns, "what?"

James comes closer. On either side of him there is a boy twice Damian's size. Damian wouldn't have a problem taking them both down, but father's rule, that always stops him.

Each boy shoves him against the row of lockers. Damian feels the lock's sharp points dig into his back and sides. Not even his backpack can protect him from such pain.

James is in his face, "has anyone ever told you your family is a joke. You have a no good rich daddy who doesn't care about you. Not to mention that your brothers are all freaks. Even your brother's girlfriend is a gold-digger. No one will ever care for you, they only care for your daddy's money."

Damian juts his chin out, "TT, James your breath stinks."

Slam, slam, and slam again, Damian's head goes flying back into the row of lockers. When he opens his eyes he's seeing stars. If only he could raise his leg, just hit one of the bigger boys in their large fat gut. Breaking James's face would be nice too, but he'll settle for just breaking his nose. He twists his arm, and-

"Nope, not gonna happen. You're from the middle east right? Your mama right? Well, I guess that means you're a terrorist. We don't like terrorists in our school."

Damian clenches his teeth, "No you fools! I am a citizen, stop this at once!" Damian shouts. No one ever insults his family, his heritage. Damian is no terrorist if only these boys saw the work he does night after night protecting their sorry asses.

James raises a fist. He drives if forward into Damian's face. All the while the boys and girls around him chant it, that word. "terrorist."

Damian is not weak, he will not allow these morons to get to him. But they keep repeating it. over and over again. It's all he can hear, all he can see in his head, that word. His brand, his label, what people think of him. It's shouldn't bother him, he's training to become Batman.

But he's not batman yet.

He's a lone robin, left out by the other birds. He must fend for himself.

Because no one is coming for him.

"Break this shit up!"

Damian turns. At the end of the hallway a pissed Jason Todd is walking right toward James. The morons eyes are going wide, his face going pale. He flushes and the boys next to him, both twice his size, attempt to hide behind James's scrawny form. Not a wise idea, behind Jason, Drake stalks toward the two big guys. He looks pissed.

Jason gets James in a head lock, tugging him into the bathroom, "let's have a chat asshole." James vanishes behind the door and Damian almost feels bad for him.

Drake, not to be outdone, of course, gives the two big guys a nerve pinch that takes them both to their knees.

Once they are at eye level with Drake, "don't _ever_ say that word again because if you do I'll know about it. And what's happening to James right now will happen to you." He steps back, "nod if you understand."

Both boys nod like the fools they are.

And then Stephanie is in front of him, her blue eyes wide, and smile foolish. She takes Damian's hand leading him away from the hallway of doom. Some much for a normal lunch period. As they reach the end of the long hall Jason exits the bathroom. At least Damian doesn't see any visible blood coming from James who is right behind Jason. He looks like he is sorry he was ever born.

Jason comes running up to them, "hey demon head," Damian turns, squinting at James from his black eyes.

James is whiter than a sheet. His eyes bigger than dinner plates.

"Damian," James gulps, "I'm sorry I've been bullying you. It won't happen again."

James turns around, seeing Jason.

Jason smirks, "now scram."

James disappears down the hall. They Waynes make their way toward the cafeteria.

Just then the PA system comes on gaining all the students attention.

"Students of Gotham Academy school will be released for the day, due to weather conditions."

The cheering that echoes throughout the halls is deafening. Gotham Academy practically rumbles at the sound of all the cheering kids.

The boys, plus Steph, look at each other.

"Snow Day!"

**A/N Alright! Chapter 2! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. For the past 2 weeks now I've had the worst writers block ever. It is terrible because I have so many stories I want to update! Reviews will make me so happy because it might start to fuel my muse again. Next chapter will be the finishing touches on the mission-prep. Then BAM! Send off! The arc will be underway. I promise everyone is in for a great story. I'm going to have fun writing it, so I hope ya'll have fun reading it. **

**Sorry for kind of a lame ending... It happened. I could've kept going but then this chapter would be twice as long. **

**Please leave me a review tell me what ya think! **

**And feel the aster! :) **


End file.
